Total Drama Island: PPG Edition
by Maddeline Hatter
Summary: -Slight AU-It's summertime and the chance at being on TV while staying at a glamorous summer camp sounds great right? WRONG! Join our 8 super-powered teens as they face love,over-protective brothers,jealousy,competitions,hazardous campsites,and chaos. REDS,BLUES,GREENS,PURPLES. Mostly greens and purples. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Me being lazy

**Me: Hey, hey, hey! What's up my ninjas?**

**blossom&brick: um... what? *o_0***

**me: Nooottthhhiiiin' *grins***

**reds: *sweat drops***

**boomer: forgive her, *whispers* she's "special".**

**bunny,bullet,&Me: ****YOU**** of ALL people did ****NOT**** just say that!**

**buttercup&Butch:*laughing* **

**bubbles:*sweat drops* that's not nice.**

**Greens: when are we nice?**

**others:true.**

**Me: ANYWAYS, welcome to my first and new story!**

**reds: Uh-Oh!**

**others: what?**

**brick:think about it, this psycho has complete control over us.**

**me:YUP! wait... what did you call me? *glares***

**brick: n-nothing.**

**me: Thought so. Again ANYWAYS, since it's like 1 AM and i'm lazy this won't be a real chapter just descriptions. so... yeah.**

**bunny: That's it ?**

**me: yeah pretty much and they are brother/sister. the bro/sis name will be in the description. so, BYE**

* * *

Blossom Jones

Height:5'4

Eye color:neon pink

Hair color/length: red-head, stops at middle thigh

Age:16

Bust:34 C

Older brother:Boomer Jones

Personality:

Nerdy, class president,well-mannered,polite,motherly,over-protective of friends and family,bossy,slight stick-in-the-mud,mildly uptight,head-strong, loyal,good friend,sometimes sarcastic, secretly funny,secretly perverted,controlled temper, slightly girly, easily embarrassed.

Buttercup Mathews

Height:5'5

Eye color:neon green

Hair color/length:Midnight black, goes a little past her shoulders.

Age: 15 turning 16 in the summer.

Bust:36 C

Older brother: Bullet Mathews

Personality:

Full blooded tomboy,stubborn,one-of-the-boys,hates anything girly, short-tempered,violent,slightly messy,party girl,street smart,sarcastic,funny, lazy,loves music,destructive,secretly perverted,good friend,loyal,over protective, impatient,sometimes girly.

Bunny Kingston

height:5'5

Eye color: neon purple

Age:16

bust:35 C

Hair color/length:chestnut brown,stops at mid-back

Big bro:Brick Kingston

Personality:

loud, rowdy,hyper,laid back,lazy,stubborn,impatient,music lover,secretly perverted, girly-tomboy,party girl,creative,chill to hang with,sarcastic,funny,somewhat bad temper.

Bubbles Anthony

height:5'3

Eye color: neon blue

Age:16

bust:34 C

hair color/ length:golden blonde,stops at elbows

Big bro:Butch Anthony

Personality:

Girly, shopaholic, loves clothes, slightly clueless,kind, happy, artsy,social butterfly,hidden temper, secretly perverted,watches out for loved ones,childish.

Brick Kingston

height:6'1

eye color: blood red

age:17

build:muscular

hair color/length:red-head,ends right below shoulder blades,ussally in a pony-tail

personality:

Nerdy,head strong,sometimes sarcastic,well-mannered,over-protective of his little sis',cool under pressure,observant,slightly cocky,secret pervert.

Butch Anthony

age:17

height:6'2

eye color: forest green

build:muscular

hair color/length:midnight black(darker than BC's),spiky, goes to the middle of his neck

personality:

Hot-head,cocky,openly perverted,wild, party animal, wild, dangerous when mad,over-protective of his sis,lazy,street smart,athletic,music lover, bad boy.

Bullet Mathews

age:17

height:6'1 1/2

eye color: dark purple

build:muscular

hair color/length:dark chestnut brown,flows to the begining of his neck

personality:

laid back,chill, lazy, funny,sarcastic,watches over his sister like guard dog,nasty temper,loves music,secretly pervy,likes winning,gamer

Boomer Jones

age:17

height: 6'0 1/2

eye color: Ocean blue

build:muscular

hair color/length: golden blonde, stops at the base of his neck

personality:

slightly clueless, sometimes temper mental, some what street smart,very over protective of his sister,secretly pervish,slightly stubborn,good boy,can be bad when he wants to.

* * *

**Me: done! so please read comment and have a good night 'cause it's frickin' 2 AM! **

**ppg & rrb: goodnight! **


	2. It begins!

**Me: Hey, hey, hey! I'm back with a real chappie**

**blossom&brick: ... Chappie ? *Sweat drops***

**me: Problem *grins***

**Greens: yeah your mental.**

**me: *rolls eyes* I wasn't talkin' to you, ya crazy penguins.**

**bunny&bullet: well,**** that escalated quickly!**

**blues:*laughing***

**reds:*sweat drops* Are we the only sane ones?.**

**others: yes.**

**reds:wow**

**Me: OKAY, welcome to my first official chapter!**

**ppg&rrb: NOOO!**

**me: what?**

**boomer:we don't want to die *fake crying***

**me:suck it up you i'll give you something to cry about. *glares***

**boomer: *stops***

**me: Thank , *in British accent* on with le chappie~**

**bunny:*face palms* your a psychopath.**

**bullet: your pretty much insulting psychopaths everywhere.**

**me:*tickmark* I will choose to ignore that *-.-***

* * *

**Butch's p.o.v**

I'm sitting in 8th period right now staring at the clock above the the door, while the old bitch that is my boring teacher drags on about some boring shit i don't give a fuck about. Sighing i turn my attention to my baby sis across the room practically hugging the life out of her friends,on the edge of tears. I mean I know it's the last day of school and all but really tears? That my Bubbles for ya.

**" _ !"_** Damn that hurt. If i don't miss anything about this hellhole, I definitely won't miss this teacher's screaming.I'm amazed she hasn't lost her voice yet.

"What?" I asked not really caring at all about what she has to say.

"Since you look so comfortable in your little dream world, I would like for you to come up here and tell the class what exactly is on your mind." God, I liked her voice better when she was screamin'.I glanced at the clock, only a minute left-gotta make it up my backpack, I made my way up to the front of the class.

"Well" Ugh. That voice.

"Well what?"

"We are waiting on you to tell us what was so special, that you couldn't pay attention in at the clock, I took a deep breath and plastered a smirk on my face.

"Fine this is what was on my mind" I couldn't help the smirk on my face now.

"Goodbye school you can kiss my-"

_~RRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG~ _

When the bell rung the smirk on my face only grew as I saluted my teacher and muttered "See you next year." to her and "See you on the flipside motha fuckers." to the whole class,loud enough for them to hear as I walked outside the classroom and into the hall to wait on my little her it'll be another five minutes of her saying goodbye to her friends.

And as predicted Bubbles walked out five minutes later all teary and sniffling.

"Come on Bubs, you'll see them again next cryin'" I pleaded. It hurts watching your little sister cry you know? But that doesn't mean i'm going all soft.

"I know it's just that they're all going away for the summer. And gonna be hard not having them around." she replied. She has to be kiddin' me right? The girl makes friends faster than I can blink. Rolling my eyes, I just motion for her to follow me.

While we were walking through the crowed halls, some random boy pops out of no where and tries to flirt with my bubbles. This kid is either really stupid or high or somethin'. Because everyone in school knows you don't mess with Butch Antony's little this kid has the nerve to try and flirt with her right in front of me? Nu-Uh. No dice. this doesn't fly. Grabbing the kid by his arm i finally realize how scrawny he is. Even if by some miracle I was cool with him flirting with bubbles how the hell did he expect to protect her? Giving the dude one of my famous death glares, I tossed him to the floor like a rag doll, and kept walking.

Knowing i was going to be read the riot act by bubs, I pulled my dark green and black beats up from my neck cover my ears. I could tell bubs was annoyed by this.

**Bubbles p.o.v**

How dare he? Trowing that poor boy aside like a rag doll. I mean sure I wasn't interested, but I was going to let him down easy. Instead he gets man-handled by my brother.I was just about to scold him for it when he pulled up his headphones,which pissed me of even i just settled for glaring at him.

By the time we got home he went straight to his bedroom, not even bothering to speak to our 's smart. Because he knows i would have told on him. Dropping my backpack by the door i walked into the kitchen to find Mom making snacks,and Dad trying to still them. I giggled at my father's silliness and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi honey, how was your last day of school?" my Mom asked.

"Terrible!" I reply"I just found out that none of my friends will still be here this summer!"

"That's awful sweetheart." my Dad said. "Here, this might cheer you up. Just came in the mail this morning."

My dad handed me a letter with mine and Butch's names on it. I opened it up to find that it is an application form and a brochure for a lovely summer camp. **(LIES) **Oh how fun it's also a t.v show,with friendly competitions and challenges. **(Now that's a damn lie.)** And there's a cash prize for the remaining camper. THIS IS PERFECT! I have to go tell butch!

**Butch p.o.v**

I was lying in my room,chillin' on a black beanbag, Blaring Shut me up by Mindless Self Indulgence.I was quietly **(loudly) **singing along, suddenly thankful my room was sound-proof. Because if it weren't I'm sure my parents would have had a heart attack.I was really jammin' out when bubs ran in all jumpy and excited.

"What's up with you? Found out your friends weren't goin' anywhere after all?" I asked sarcastically

She rolled her eyes "No."

I smirked "Than what do you want you little pest?" I asked while messing up her hair.

She slapped my hand away,and started to tell me about this game show and how the remaining person gets a cash prize. I was about to turn it down when she said,

"Oh, and before you turn it down I already filled out the forms,and put them in the mail. So I suggest you start packing." Why that little pest. How dare she? But I do have one question."How long exactly have you know about this?" I asked while raising my eyebrow.

"Hmm... About 10 minutes." she replied cheerfully. I was about to respond,but I decided against the conversation was over Bubbles wlaked out of my room and down the hall to her's.

I sighed. Well it looks like I'm going to summer camp. Ya-hoo!** NOT!**

* * *

**me: well that's one down,three to go!**

**butch: wow that wasn't as terrible as I thought it me.**

**other: true.**

**me:*rolls eyes* Whatever. anyway forgive any spelling errors i over-looked. But if it's street slang than it's supposed to be disclaimer please!**

**Bunny: The Blue Ninja does not own the song or any Powerpuff girl related character.**

**me: OH! and shout out to Mystical Raven for helping me figure out how to publish this story and add chapters to go check out her stories their awesome!**

**Blossom:Thanks for reading and review**

**Brick: Now that that's done,shouldn't you be going to bed? It's like 3AM. **

**me:well what can i say? I'm nocturnal :/**

**ppg&rrb: *sweat drops***

**me: anyway review! Do it for the pandas!**

**Buttercup: Wow you really are crazy aren't you?**

**me: and proud of it!**

**buttercup:*face palms***

**me: BYE! *waves***


End file.
